Bad Drawingz Iz Us: The Fourth
About This Camp Welcome to the fourth installment of the Bad Drawingz Iz Us series. The first three, [[Bad Drawingz iz Us]], [[Bad Drawingz Iz Us: The Sekwel]] and [[Bad Drawingz Iz Us: The Squeakquel]] were hosted by the camp's founder, [[User:Sprinklemist|Sprinklemist]]. This season, however, [[User:Reddude|I]] will host, with my [[User:Kenzen11|sidekick]] and Sprinklemist's approval. This camp is for anyone who wants to fool around with art, or doesn't have enough confidence to join an art camp. I ask that you don't make your pictures to ugly (or too good for that matter). Each week or two, there will be a challenge. These challenges will continue until we have a winner. Host *Reddude *Kenzen11 (Sidekick) Sign Ups Ben-uh Ben! Koops MTDM Zach-Mrodd(Weee This time I am using Paint * Shivvers*) Sunsummer7 1st Time!And Im gonna win! Sprink - Red said I could join. Muaha! Lets see if I can master my own concept... Usitgz Turnertang - 4th times a charm Webly- 3rd time and this time I will post an entry on the first challenge XD Nad331 (Oh, I suppose. It's not like I'll survive the first elimination or anything.) Fanny Christina (Ok I REALLY wanna join) Tcf09 (...ya i got nothin' to say:/) Devon- Maybe this time I'll be bulletproof (:) TDAFan99) Oweguy Dakota (I'm HORRIBLE at art) Sam (Patti Satti) Tdafan123(YAYZ!) Pre-Chat Reddy:*hopes people sign up* XD Sprink: I always wanted to try this at least once. Watch me be out first. XD Reddy: XD sprink Sunsummer7:Im Here!And Im In It To Win It! Red: I guess 16 people in this is enough, right? I hope more ppl sign up :P MTDM: I ''know'' I won't win... 'Cause of mah epic drawing skills! >:D XD Sunsummer7:Reddy,What topic will we draw first? Turnertang: I'm ready to win! Ben:I beg to differ sprink I'm sucky too sucky Christina: Bad drawingz ''iz us''.....I LOVE Izzy from TDA! I'm in, not because of that, because if I won, I'll draw pictures for the others. Oweguy: I'm back and I'm gonna try and win this time! Tcf09: I did reallyyyy good last season so i have a great chance of winning this time:) Sprink: Oweguy signed up under the wrong team, I believe... (No offense to Oweguy) Reddy: Yeah, sense it'll be hard to have two hosts Kennys off and I'm in debt to him like an entire cast of pics Now XD Reddy:One more spot left :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Dakota: I GOT IT! Challenge One Reddy:Okay, first, pick a TDCharacter Alejandro – Sierra – Oweguy Owen –Sunsummer7 Gwen – Heather – Usitgz Duncan – Koops LeShawna – Geoff – Tdafan123 Izzy –Christina DJ – Mrodd Lindsay – Tcf09 Bridgette – Webly Trent – Turnertang Eva – Fanny Harold – Courtney – TDAFan99 Sadie – Beth – Cody – Tyler – Sprink Katie – Justin – Dakotacoons Noah – Sam Eva – Ezekiel –Ben, MTDM Now, I want you to (badly) draw them taking the Drop of Shamew, courtesy of TDWT! This challenge is due, I guess July 10th, WHICH IS ALSO THE DATE SIGN UPS CLOSE! XD yeah, around there. Chat One & Pics Reddy: I look forward to them! (as soon as i post teh challenge). Dakota: Is this a camp where if you miss the challenge, you're eliminated automatically? Reddy:generally, yes. But, i will provide mercy for people who have reasons to not submit a pic, and either excuse them from the challenge or extend the due date. :P Dakota: DONE! And I think the due date should be next wednesday, July 6th Ben: I'm gonna be oon vaca after this weekend and be back not next monday but the next I think You'll know if I come back before like maybe on the next thursday I'll be back just to let you know Red: K, so u should make the challenge :P Ben:I leave friday but I might find a Computer there to talk Christina: DONE! I used Paint :P Reddy: Good so far. :) Sunsummer7:Mine will most likely be entered around tonight. Tcf09: Theres mine:) Usitgz: I'm almost done, and as soon as I get access to a computer I'll upload it. MTDM: Just saying... Red let me do Zeke. :) Sprink: Yay, I'm green. My first actual entry. :D I tried something unique... Kenzen:SIDEKICK IN THE HOUSE Red: there's like four different shades of green on that chart XD Ben:I'm Blue Oh yeah! I think I did well this time Usitgz: Here be mine. Turnertang: Here's mine. Oweguy: Here's mine Sprink: XD at Tcf09's and Usitgz's especially. XD Reddy: yay! Lots of people submitted! :D XD IK my fave :P Webly: Mine sucks! I cannot draw TDI characters but I did spend a lot of time on it. Next time please put up a due date because I wasn't sure when it was due. BUT HERE'S MY PIC Red: i did put a due date. Webly: XDDDD, me stupid Fanny: Eva took me for forever so this better be good enough. Reddy said mooh which is meh, and good. Dakota: It's really annoying when we're waiting for one person. *cough* Tcf09 *cough* Reddy: Tcf09 has an entry. Elimination Chart